Moments That Make A Lifetime
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Different chapters about important defining moments in Emma and Killians life together featuring proposals, weddings and the like. Captain Swan. FLUFF!
1. The Engagement

**Moments That Make a Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

**The Engagement**

**A/N – Hello there my darlings! Well here we have something that doesn't happen all too often with my writing, a het fic! Yes I know what my regular readers are thinking, has she lost her mind? Maybe , but I am in love with Hook and Captain Swan as a ship – I bought a Tee shirt! Anyways I have had a million and one ideas for these two but I decided to start with a multi chapter story about defining moments in their life together. I currently have three chapters planned but if I get requests for other moments or if I think of some along the way I shall add them in so if you have any requests please feel free to leave a comment! Oh and August is alive in this fic as like, adult him because I ship him with Neal and wanted to write them both in. Onwards I hear you cry!**

**Ships: Killian/Emma (Captain Swan)**

** Snow/Charming (Snowing)**

** Ruby/Whale (FrankenWolf)**

** August/Neal**

Emma awoke one sunny Saturday morning to the smell of coffee brewing. She rolled over to find the bed next to her empty and smiled, he never could sleep in late even when they had the day off. Climbing out of bed and putting on his dressing gown that was still hung on the back of the door she ambled down the hallway towards the kitchen where she could hear soft singing,

"_I only get so many minutes  
Don't wanna spend 'em all on the clock  
In the time that we spent talkin'  
How many kisses have I lost?"_

Emma paused to lean on the door frame of the kitchen; Killian had his back to her as he sang and made coffee with the help of his regained left hand.

"_Time is love, gotta run  
Love to hangout longer but I got someone  
Who waits, waits for me and right now  
She's where I need to be, time is love, gotta run" _

She loved listening to him sing. It surprised her how amazing his voice was the first time she heard it. She had needed his help with something but no one in town seemed to have seen him that day so she headed for the docks knowing he would more than likely be on the Jolly Roger which is where she eventually found him. She managed to board the ship without him noticing and just as she was about to shout to him where he stood looking out over the sides the wind died down and his voice was carried to her, it was nothing she expected from him, it was rough but smooth on some notes, gravelly and nasal, he was singing a song she had never heard before but knew that he had just the right tone for country music and would be able to sing any song.

In the time that her mind had wondered back to that memory she didn't noticed that Killian had slipped one of his headphones out and was well aware of her presence. A smirk appeared on his handsome face as began singing the last lines of the song, best give the lady what she wants.

"_Who waits, waits for me and right now  
She's where I need to be, time is love, gotta run, time is love, gotta run"_

He waited until the final notes died and then without turning around he said,

"Savour that lass, its all you're gonna get for a while!" that wasn't strictly true but she didn't know that. He turned to face her with two steaming coffee mugs in his hands, he slid one across the island in the centre of the room and then sat down at it, still smirking. She tried to glare at him but end up breaking down and laughing, you couldn't stay mad him too long.

"I hardly think that is fair Killian, if you have a talent you should use it." She told him savouring her first mouthful of coffee; he really did make amazing coffee.

"Darling, I have many talents which I use to full capacity as you well know." He said with a wink, Emma sighed, she was glad Henry wasn't around on a weekend to hear these things. Trying to divert Captain Innuendos attention she questioned him,

"So Deputy, what are you doing with your day off?"

"Well Sheriff, I was thinking off dragging you back to bed and demonstrating the pre mentioned talents but I have plans, with your father." Emma was so startled she sprayed Killian with half a mouthful of cooling coffee.

"My father? Why? Don't you see enough of him at work? Can you two spend an extended amount of time in each others company without one attacking the other?"

"Come on Lass, we have come along way since we met and thank you by the way, I didn't spend half an hour in front of the mirror doing my eyeliner." He said as he checked his reflection in a spoon.

An hour later and Emma was alone in their loft, Killian had left five minuets ago, refusing to elaborate on why exactly he would be spending most of the day with Charming. He had intended to leave after coffee but it took him twenty five minuets to fix his eyes, though he had shed the pirate clothes in favour of jeans, tee shirts and a leather jacket the one thing he refused to part with was his guyliner.

To try and distract herself from thinking about what exactly her father and boyfriend could be up to she busied herself around the loft, emptying the dishwasher, fitted a new lock on the bathroom door and even rearranged the furniture in the sitting room but nothing could take her mind of it so she decided to call Henry to check on him. After about two rings he picked up.

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"Morning mom, I'm good, just having breakfast then we are going out somewhere." Henry told her about the plans he had with Regina for the day and assured her that he would call to say goodnight. Just before they hung up she had an idea,

"Henry, do you know if Killian is up to something?" there was a slight pause before Henry answered,

"Sorry mom but I made a promise to a pirate." As she hung up the phone, cursing the close relationship Killian and Henry had developed since he rescued him from Neverland three years ago, Emma noticed that the time was approaching one o'clock and she was getting hungry so she decided to head to the Granny's because she knew if she spent much more time alone she would go crazy and part of her hoped that she would see Killian or Charming in the street and she could interrogate her deputies. However the streets were deserted and she arrived at the dinner without seeing anyone which was understandable as more than half the town seemed to be packed into the place.

She struggled her way over to the counter to place her order with Ruby who could barely pull her eyes away from Dr Whale and look downright offended that she had to remove one of her hands from his to work the till, as if the thing had done it on purpose. Once she had ordered she looked around for somewhere to sit but there didn't seem to be anywhere, then she heard someone call her name, following the noise she saw August and Neal sat in the booth nearest the door, the later waving her over. She made her way over to them, sitting opposite August but with both of them in front of her.

"Thanks guys. It's real packed in here." She said as she shrugged her coat from her shoulders.

"It's Saturday, no one wants to cook." August said as he leaned across Neal to reach the salt to pour on his cooked breakfast.

"If you keep eating that you won't see many more Saturdays." Neal told him with a look at the food as if it had personally offended him. August just grinned,

"Hasn't killed me yet." Neal just shook his head. Emma smiled at the pair, off all the people she ever thought would end up together these two had been somewhere near the bottom of the list but then people had said the same of her and Killian and both couples were going strong.

"What time can we expect Henry tomorrow?" Neal asked as he looked at her again.

"I don't know, he's gonna phone tonight so I'll ask and text you but it should be about normal time I imagine." She told him. It was an unusual arrangement, Henry would spend Monday night to Thursday night with her and Killian, Friday to Sunday afternoon with Regina and Sunday to Monday night with Neal and August but it worked for them and living in a small town he got to see the all regularly.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" she asked them as Ruby brought over her food and left again so she could reattach herself to Whale's lips.

"Thinking of going camping in the woods." August replied between mouthfuls of eggs and bacon. Emma smiled again, August had taken really well to the role of step dad, just as Killian had, Henry was really lucky in that department, he had his father and three other father figures in his life as Charming was still young enough but August and Killian were also like brothers if Henry needed to talk about something he didn't feel he could say to Neal or Charming.

They ate their food and talked about the news and gossip they had missed in the week or so since they had seen each other then Neal asked,

"So what are you doing with today? Don't often see you without Captain Guyliner." Emma rolled her eyes at him then August said,

"Neal, that's mean, it's Captain Innuendo." He smirked at Emma over his orange juice.

"Hahaha guys, really funny. I am trying to find something to do, Killian left in a cloud of mystery this morning, said he had plans with Dad." She told them and then caught the sideways looks they gave each other.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" Neal asked, trying to sound innocent but August was ruining it by trying not to laugh.

"That look you just gave each other!" she exclaimed, pointing an excusing finger at them. Then it dawned on her and she could have punched them as they both started laughing now,

"You know don't you?! You know what he is up to!"

"I'm sorry Emma but I am not crossing a pirate." Neal said taking a sip of water and nearly choking on it because he was still laughing.

"Me neither." August said, agreeing with Neal as he slapped him on the back to help with the choking. Emma actually growled at them before standing up, grabbing her coat and heading for the door, they could pay the bill, a thought that grew stronger when she heard both of them howling behind her as she slammed the door for dramatic effect.

Back out on the street she stood in the warm sunlight, she glanced up and down the street but it was still deserted, she imagined everyone was down by the water, taking advantage of the good weather, she looked towards the port and could just make out the top of the mast of the Jolly Roger, normally when looking for Killian she would just go right there but she knew today he was with Charming, who despite all his claims otherwise she knew had a slight fear of water so they wouldn't have elected to go there so instead she turned away from the port and up the street that led to her parents apartment which was good because had she gone to the port she would have stumbled on them and what they had been planning.

She knocked twice on the door to the apartment before Snow opened it.

"Emma! What a lovely surprise! Day off? I know Charming is off, I wasn't sure about you. Come on in." Emma followed her mother inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, day off, both me and Killian."

"Oh well I knew Killian was off obviously…" she began saying but then caught herself, Emma's eyes narrowed at her mother,

"You know too, you know what they are up to!" she accused, waiting for an answer,

"Of course I know, and no, I am not going to tell you." She said as Emma opened her mouth.

"Does the whole town know?" Emma asked, flopping into a seat, Snow sat beside her,

"Not everyone no, just me, Charming, Henry, Neal, August, Regina and of course Killian." Emma just stared at her.

Emma had a very enjoyable afternoon with Snow, she tried to get it out of her what exactly was going on but her mother was one of the most stubborn people she knew. They spent time talking about Henry, how it was working with Charming and Killian as her deputies, after three years of working together they still weren't friends but as Snow pointed out Charming was an over protective father. Before Emma knew it the sky outside was starting to darken and that is when the door opened and Charming came in.

"Ah Emma, you're here, good, means I don't have to call you." He said upon seeing them both sat at the table, he lent down to kiss his wife and then turned back to his daughter,

"Message from Hook, he requests your company on that God forsaken boat of his."

"Killian, he hasn't had a hook for near three years now." She told him for what must have been the millionth time. "The ship? That's where you have been all day? But you don't like water." Charming rolled his eyes,

"I don't know where you get that impression I really don't."

Two minuets later and Emma was racing down towards the docks to find out exactly what it was Killian had been up to. On her way she past Jefferson and Grace who where on their way home from spending all day in the sun.

"Evening Emma, what is your other half up to?" Jefferson asked,

"That's what I am going to find out." She told him, her mind now racing.

"Tell him it looks pretty!" Grace said as she swung from her fathers arm. Emma assured her she would and then carried on her way. Once she rounded the last corner that was obscuring her view of the ship her jaw dropped and she understood what Grace had meant.

It looked as though the ship was shimmering, glistening in the setting summer sun. As she drew closer she saw that the entire surface of the ship was covered in lights, the mast and the rigging, the beams along the sails had been wrapped in fairy lights that twinkled at her, the decking and sides of the structure were home to thousands of white candles that which were topped with dancing flames. Emma tried to take in every inch that she could see while she boarded the ship without tripping over herself. As soon as she was on board she looked around and found Killian leaning against the mast, smile on his face, in his old pirate coat.

He moved into the middle of the floor where there was a clearing of candles that lay at a pathway she realised started at her feet, he beckoned her closer. When they were both in the clearing Killian broke the silence,

"Alright Darling?" he asked with a smile as he took her hand in his own. She nodded as her emotions seemed to be gagging her. "Okay Emma, there is something I want to ask you, something I have wanted to ask for such a long time but I could never find the words or the right way, you know me, I'm not a man of words so I thought of another way, darling, you have to let me get through this because other wise I don't know if I can, okay?" she nodded again. He took a tiny step back from her and drew a remote control from his pocket, pointing it past her head she heard the opening notes of a soft song, Killian drew her close to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist and running his other hand through her hair before leaning down to her ear and softly starting to sing in time to the music,

"_We've only known each other since the moment we met__  
__But it seems like forever to me__  
__I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet__  
__But I suppose at times like these__  
__A man should get down on his knees"_

And he did just that, he lowered himself down onto one knee in front of her, taking her other hand in his own so that he had hold of both of them,

"_How'd ya like to be in my wedding__  
__How'd ya like to walk down the isle__  
__You could be the centre of attention__  
__Everyone would look at you and smile__  
__We could send our friends invitations__  
__You could wear a long white dress__  
__If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'__  
__All ya have to do is say, "Yes"__"_

Emma's eyes were starting to swim in tears, she already knew the answer to his question but she kept her mouth close to let him get through it.

"_Your folks could be seated in the very front row__  
__And cry when we all turn to look at you__  
__We could cut the cake__  
__And we could strike a pose__  
__Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom__  
__And then begin our life-long honeymoon"_

She could see it now, her mother sat in the front row as her father walked her down the isle, cutting a cake that was far too big for them to eat before they sailed off into the sunset for a long while.

"_How'd ya like to be in my wedding__  
__How'd ya like to walk down the isle__  
__You could be the centre of attention__  
__Everyone would look at you and smile__  
__We could send our friends invitations__  
__You could wear a__long white dress__  
__If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'__  
__All ya have to do is say, "Yes""_

She normally hated being centre of attention but if she was there with Killian by her side, letting the whole world know that he was hers then she would love every single moment of it. She was already designing the invitations in her head and imagining giving them to Ruby, Belle and all their friends.

"_Say, "Yes"__  
__Say, "Yes"__  
__How'd ya like to be in my wedding__  
__Please say, "Yes""_

And she did, as soon as he had stopped singing and the music died away the first word out of her mouth was 'Yes'. She drew him back up from the floor and crashed her lips to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his snaked around her waist so he could pull her body to his. They kissed for what could have been a second or a year but it was not long enough for either of them yet the need for air became too great and they separated only to lean their foreheads together, his eyes gazed into hers as they both processed what had just happened.

After a moment he reached into his pocket again and took out a small leather box and flipped open the top. Emma let out a gasp, inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Set into platinum was a diamond that was cut in such a way that it took in and magnified the flickering lights surrounding them, it was flanked either side by a emerald which were just a bit smaller than the diamond itself, it was so her, stunning but not too flashy or overstated, it was perfect and she told him so.

"Killian, it's amazing, this is amazing!" she said, gesturing to their surroundings, "You're amazing." She told him as she raised her left hand for him to place the ring upon it before claiming his lips again.

**A/N – Well there we are gang, the first chapter in this moments story, what did we think? Let me know your thoughts and any suggestions you might have. Oh and if anyone wants to know the songs I used were Time is Love by Josh Turner and Say Yes by Dusty Drake. Neither the songs nor the characters are mine, trust me if they were Captain Swan would be sailing so hard you wouldn't see it.**

**xxx**


	2. The Wedding

**Moments That Make a Lifetime **

**Chapter Two**

**The Wedding**

**A/N – Well here we all are again, thanks for coming back to this story and sticking with me. As my first real attempt at a het story that isn't half assed I can't tell you how awesome all the favourites and follows have been. Well I think the title says it all so I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Ships: Killian/Emma**

** Snow/Charming**

** Ruby/Whale**

** August/Neal**

Emma glanced around their apartment, present was her mother Snow and her best friends Ruby and Belle, the girls were all staying over night to help with the final preparations for tomorrow. They had turned but about half an hour before with Charming, Whale, August and Neal in tow who marched into the apartment and apprehended Killian, frog marched him out of the door despite his protests, Charming had lingered long enough to assure his daughter that they were only going for a few drinks and that no harm would come to the pirate and that he would be present at the alter the next day, she didn't know weather to believe him or not.

She went to sit by her mother at the island in the centre of the kitchen, she was obsessively going over the seat plan for tomorrow which Emma didn't see the point of as it was going to a very informal event where people were going to migrating from seat to seat as the evening worn on but it made Snow happy so she let her get on with it. Belle and Ruby were sat on the other side of the island sipping from large glasses of wine.

"So Emma, any second thoughts yet?" Ruby questioned from behind her glass. Emma shook her head, her blond locks dancing around her face as she did.

"Not a single one." Emma told her honestly, she had no worries about what she was about to since Killian had asked her to marry him the previous summer.

"Oh it is going to be so romantic." Belle said, twirling a green and silver name place around.

"You never know, it might set off a chain reaction." Emma told them as she reached for her own glass of wine.

"How so?" Ruby asked, wandering off into the living room to check on the bridesmaid dresses.

"Well all this romantic atmosphere might inspire Whale or Gold to pop the question." Emma told them as she drank more wine.

"That is very unlikely." Snow commented from beside her as she looked up from the seating plan.

"Why?" Emma asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Because of your dear pirate. No one thinks that they can reach the bar that he set, it was a very epic proposal." Ruby said as she re-joined them in the kitchen.

"It was, wasn't it?" Emma said, smiling as she drained her glass and the others requested once again to hear about the proposal.

It was late when they finally went to bed, slightly tipsy. Emma crawled under the light silk sheets on their bed and watched as the moonlight streamed through the open window, a light breeze was dancing through from outside as she listened to her mother moving around in the next room, she was staying in Henrys room, Belle and Ruby were sharing the spare room. Emma was still laying awake long after silence had fallen all around her, thinking about what the day ahead had in store and how they had gotten there. Eventually she started to fall asleep but just before she did she had to convince herself that she imagined the drunken singing of five men she heard coming from down the street was a figment of her imagination.

She awoke the next morning to light knock on her door, raising herself up into a sitting position against the brass headrest that clanked into the exposed brick wall slightly,

"Come in." she said and the door opened to reveal Henry with a smile on his face and a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Morning mom."

"Morning kid and I don't care what Killian says, you are too young to be drinking coffee." She smiled at him, he rolled his eyes and walked into the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"This is for you, Ruby told me to give it to you." He told her as he handed over the steaming mug, even as she caught the sent of it, it seemed to wake her up more.

"I wanted to check in on you before I head to the ship." She nearly choked on her drink,

"The ship?! What the hell are they doing there? They were meant to be staying at Dads!" Henry just shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know, all I know is I got a text from Killian this morning telling me that he, Grandpa, Dad, August and Dr Whale all woke up on the deck of the Jolly Roger this morning."

"Oh I swear to God if they are hungover this evening I am going to kill them all!" she said as she placed the mug on the bedside table and picked up her cell phone hoping to see an explanation text from either Killian or her father.

"They won't be, I am the best man, I will whip them into shape. See you later mom." He said brightly before leaving. Emma smiled after him, she had been so amazed when Killian had asked Henry to be his best man, so surprised that she got tears in her eyes, something that she would deny to her dying day.

The rest of the day was passed by in something of a blur. She was only vaguely aware of Snow leaving around midday as Ruby tried to force feed her lunch because she was too nervous. Her mother returned about two thirty as Belle was painting Emma's toes a beautiful shade of green. She looked stressed but satisfied.

"Well that is the venue all decorated and finished and you will be happy to know that Killian and your father have gotten over their hangovers, though August and Whale are still a little worse for wear, August looked as green as the drapes he was hanging." Emma gave a nervous smile, if she didn't feel as though she had a kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach she would have found it hilarious.

At about four in the afternoon Snow ordered that Emma go take a shower while Ruby and Belle got dressed. When she was finished in the bathroom Emma wrapped herself in Killian's dressing gown and padded back to the living room where Snow was just putting the finishing touches to Belle's hair. Emma thought that both the girls looked amazing in their flowing, strapless, floor length emerald dresses with a band of crystals that ran from under the bust to hip level, their dark hair cascaded down over their shoulders in lose curls what had small crystals placed here and there.

"You guys look amazing!" she gushed as she ran over to them and engulfed them both in a hug, making sure that her wet hair didn't get anywhere on them.

While her mother went to get herself dressed Emma went to do her make up and hair, both of her bridesmaids offered to help her but she insisted that they should have a glass of wine. The truth was that she wanted sometime alone before they left. As she stared into the mirror while fixing her eye make up she took long steadying breath and smiled at her reflection, she had never been more ready for anything in her entire life.

Just as she stood to go get into her dress her phone started to ring, glancing at the display she saw that it was Charming, pressing the accept button she held the device to her ear and caught the end of a conversation.

"Killian for crying out loud, you're the groom not the bride do you really have to wear eyeliner?" he father was saying, apparently not aware that she had answered the call, her laughing alerted him to the fact that she had,

"Emma, darling I am just calling to let you know I am on my way so I will be about half an hour." They talked for a little while but before Charming hung up she heard him actually shrike,

"August! Stay away from those drapes! I mean it! Neal can't you control him?!"

A short while later Emma was stood in the middle of the room in her wedding dress, never before Killian had she ever thought that she would wear one of these. She thought the dress was beautiful, it was light, clung to her curves in all the right places before flowing freely when it went past her hips, it was silver in colour and the golden rays of the setting summer sun that were coming in through the window bounced off of it, giving the impression that the dress its self was glowing. All around the base there was emerald stitching of vines that climbed up the middle of the front of the dress. The vines matched those that where snaked around the stems of the green and white flowers in her simple bouquet. There was a knock on the door behind her, as she turned around her parents entered the room. Snow gasped at the sight of her and Charming's eyes were starting to fill up. None of them could really find any words that needed to be said so they headed outside to the transport, Ruby and Belle behind them.

Outside the early evening was warm with a little breeze that tickled their faces. The street was empty but them practically the entire town had been invited to the wedding. In front of them were three vehicles, at the front was August's bike which Neal was currently sat on, Emma had thought that August still probably felt ill as he was meant to be the one taking Ruby and Belle to the venue. The bridesmaids in question were currently pulling themselves onto the back of the bike behind Neal then they speed of into the distance. Next there was Emma's yellow bug. Her mother embraced Emma before climbing into it and she too took off after the bike. Eventually there was only Emma and Charming left standing in front of a classic 1967 Chevy Impala, this was her choice, a little salute to the fangirl that she harboured inside.

In next to no time at all the Impala was cruising into the car park beside the forest. Her breath seemed to be catching in her lungs as Charming opened her door and held out his hand so that she could climb out. She stood there beside her father trying to soak up this moment, the summer breeze blowing her dress around, the buzzing off the fireflies, the sweet smell of the pines, her own beating heart.

"Well Darling, should we get a move on?" Charming asked from beside her, linking his arm with hers as she nodded and they stepped towards the mouth of a path that had been carved into the trees. The pathway was lined either side with lanterns that lit the way for them. As they rounded a slight bend in the way the hum of many voices found her ears and as they drew closer still they saw Archie and the bridesmaids stood at the end of the way, he smiled as he saw them approaching and turned to give a signal and silence fell around them then there was a swell of music and Emma heard a voice request that they stand for the arrival of the Bride. She heard a hive of noise as close to two hundred people rose to their feet, Ruby and Belle disappeared from view as they began walking down the aisle and then she and Charming stepped forward.

They were now in a huge clearing; the floor was hard but had been covered in fallen leaves whose edges were turning to orange. The edges of the space had been decorated in drapes of silver and green and from rope that crisscrossed from tree to tree there were more than a hundred lanterns that were bathing everything in a soft glow. Twinkling fairy lights illuminated the strip of earth that formed the aisle, on either side of it resided over a hundred white wooden chairs and then, as she had been trying to look anywhere else, Emma's attention was drawn to the end of the aisle where stood under a archway also covered in fairy lights the man she was about to marry.

The look on Killian's face said it all, he had eyes only for her, it was as though everything else around him had died away and all he could see was Emma's smiling face and that did it for her, suddenly her nerves were gone, now she just wanted to run up the aisle and jam that ring on his finger so he was truly hers and hers alone. However she managed to keep to a respectful pace beside Charming as she walked.

On the way she saw many faces smiling at her, Anton smiled at her from the end of the back row, Archie positively beamed at her as he slid into his place, Gold gave her a pleasant smile as she passed, Neal and August gave her a double thumbs up and cheesy grins as she passed, she resisted the urge to kick them and Snow was smiling though the tears in the front row. Then she was there, stood level with Killian who looked in danger of his face splitting in two if he grinned much harder. Emma was so busy committing the look on his face to memory that she barely heard when they man who was conducting the service asked,

"Who gives this woman?"

"I do." Charming answered but Emma heard him mutter as he kissed her cheek,

"Not that you need me too." Emma smiled at her father before he went to sit beside her mother. Emma moved so that she was directly opposite Killian with her bridesmaids behind her, she took Killian's left hand in her right as the man spoke again.

"We are gathered here today, in this beautiful space to witness the marriage of Killian Jones and Emma Swan…."

"**Captain **Killian Jones." Killian interrupted, Emma refrained from rolling her eyes as she heard a number of snorts and giggles from the crowd. The man sighed and said,

"The marriage of **Captain **Killian Jones and Emma Swan. As I understand it the Bride and Groom have prepared their own vows." He motioned to them and Emma was insanely glad that she and Killian had decided that he would go first.

"Emma, I really can not put into words everything you are to me, everything that you have done to me, for me because we would all be here until we were grey, well those of us that aren't already." He flashed a grin at that and everyone in the clearing hoped they didn't mean them. "Emma, you are everything to me, the earth, sky, sun, sea, the breath in my lungs and the wind in my sails, without you I couldn't function, you're the fire in my veins and we will never ever burn out, I am yours legally from this day on but, Darling, my heart and soul have been yours from the day we met." His black framed blue eyes had never left hers during the whole of his vows and she could feel in her bones that he meant every word that he spoke and there wasn't a dry eye in the place and they didn't have time to discretely wipe away the tears before Emma spoke her vows,

"Killian, before you there were walls all around me and not many people made it though them but not only did you get through, you blasted them apart. You could have walked away, you could have given all my problems back but you didn't, you took them on yourself and together we have changed more than our own lives but you, you have changed my life, you cleared the cobwebs off of my soul and lit a fire in my heart and you never gave in even when I wanted too, without you a lot of people wouldn't be here today, I certainly wouldn't be. Killian you saved me, in everyway that is possible and I can never thank you enough for that but I will try, I will love you beyond my dying day, you sailed across worlds to find me, you're my soul mate."

Now it was her turn to feel as though everything and everyone around them had melted away and they she and Killian were they only people left in the world, two hearts beating as one. That illusion was shattered when a voice pierced through her world,

"If anyone knows of any reason that these two souls should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace." Neither of them was worried that anyone would so much as cough as Killian had threatened to use them as sails if they did.

"Okay then, do you Kill- I mean Captain Killian Jones take Emma Swan as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" their smiles intensified as they continued to gaze into each others arms.

"Do you Emma Swan take Captain Killian Jones to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" the brightness of their smiles could have lit up the clearing alone.

"Do we have the rings?" Henry walked from behind Killian to hand each of them a wedding band, he smiled up at his new step father before walking back, at this rate Neal and August would be next down the aisle and between them, Emma, Killian and Regina who was grinning at him from the third row he was going to have to invest in some name tags.

Killian took the ring that Henry had just handed him, kissed it for luck and then slid in on Emma's ring finger of her slightly shaking hand. She mirrored his actions with a larger ring, placed it on the ring finger of his regained hand and then looked back up at him waiting for the fated words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you my kiss the bride." And so Killian did even if he and Emma had been halfway to each other before the words had even been spoken. As her lips met his, their first kiss as husband and wife a new lease of life seemed to erupt in the both of them. Everyone around them cheered as they kissed again.

An hour or so later and Killian was leading his new wife into the centre of the make shift dance floor of a second, even larger clearing deeper in the forest that required more lanterns to light it. As the two of them stood in the middle of the floor with their eyes set on each other soft music started to filter through the air, he drew her close, wrapping his arms around her waist, hers around his shoulders as she placed her head on his shoulder and they started to sway. Then Killian spoke in a soft whisper,

"This song, darling, I mean every single word." And then he softly started to sing in her ear in time with the words that were coming from the sound system for everyone else to hear.

"_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you,  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later in the front porch light  
Taking forty five minutes to kiss goodnight,  
I hadn't told you yet, but I thought I loved you then"_

Emma felt chills shoot down her spine as his voice washed over her. She remembered when they first met, how they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, how when they got back from Neverland and made their relationship common knowledge it took them almost an hour to kiss goodnight, and how before Killian would head back to his ship it seemed like there was something he wanted to say but never could.

"_But now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world, And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl, __Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been, We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then"_

They had come alone way since then, they had fought together, they had fought each other and they came out of it stronger and now nothing could ever break them apart.

"_And I remember taking you back to right where I first met you, You were so surprised, There were people around but I didn't_care_ I____got down on one____knee right there And once again I thought I loved you then__"_

Okay so the Jolly Roger wasn't the technically they first place they had met but it was the first place that they had met the real versions of themselves, it was the first place that they saw through the physical attraction to each other and discovered that their feelings ran deeper, it was the first place that they had made love. Yes at the time there wasn't physically anyone there but the echoes of everyone that had been on that ship were there and she knew they had all gaped at them.

"_But now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world, And I just can't believe the way I feel about you _girl, _Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been, We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then" _

Emma knew that how they felt about each other now, how much she loved Killian and him with her, that was nothing compared to the love that they were gonna feel for each other in years to come, everything that they would go through together was going to make them stronger, and everyday she knew that she was going to find herself falling a little more in love with the Pirate.

"_I can just see you with a baby on the way, I can just see you when your hair is turning grey, __What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more, But I've said that before"  
_

She could see it too, see herself pregnant once more, see herself standing in the mirror with Killian stood behind her with their hands on her bump. She could see him when his hair way grey rather than jet black, she wondered if he would have ditched the eyeliner by then. She couldn't see how she could love him more than she did right now in this moment but she knew in her sole that she would, that her fire for him would only grow with time.

_  
__"And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world, I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl, We'll look back someday at this moment that we're in, And I'll look at you and say, "And I thought I loved you then_""

Emma could see it now, how when they were old and grey with their grandchildren asking to hear stories of their days of saving the worlds, they would look at each other and ask how they thought what they felt on their wedding day even came close to what they felt now.

**A/N – Phew! That's it, wow nearly four thousand words! I certainly didn't plan on it being that long but I hope it was worth it and you all enjoyed this! I think there is one more chapter left in this story unless I get some more inspiration or there is requests made. Let me know y'alls thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. The Baby

_**Moments That Make a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Baby**_

**A/N- Well friends and followers here we are! We have reached the end! Well I do have some one shot ideas for after this but still. Thank you for sticking with me to the end! This one is for y'all! Let me know what you think!**

Killian groaned slightly as he blinked his eyes open to spy the monitor on the bedside table beside him, the lights on it where flashing all the way to the end in sync with the cries. Emma shifted in her sleep beside him; he cast a glance over his shoulder at her, praying she would stay asleep. After a few moments she stilled and settled back into a peaceful sleep.

Killian lifted the covers off of him and swung his legs over the bed to land his bear feet on the wooden floor. He stood up carefully and cursed silently when the bed squeaked slightly as he righted himself but a look towards his wife told him she was still asleep, she must have been more tired than even he could tell. As quietly as he could he padded across the room towards the door. He gripped the cold metal of the handle and depressed it as quickly as he could, knowing that trying to do it slowly would only have made it whine louder and longer.

Finally outside the room he let himself breath, not realising he had practically been holding his breath the entire time. He walked along the short but dark corridor, pasted the dark bathroom and Henrys empty room before reaching the very last room. Walking in he scrubbed a hand over his face which cleared some of the sleep from his eyes and made his way over to the crib at the far end of the room. Resting his hands on the side of it he peered down at the face of his five month old son, Caleb. His crying had subsided now but he was still whimpering slightly so Killian reached down to pick him up and then cradled him against his bear chest.

"Now now lad, what's all this crying about? You'll wake your momma up." Killian said as he placed a kiss to the dark hair on top of the baby's head. Looking around the room he saw the ancient rocking chair that Charming and Snow had given them shortly before Caleb was born. Sitting down in it he picked up a blanket from the pile of fresh laundry beside the chair and wrapped his son in it before settling him back against his chest where Caleb wrapped a tiny hand around his father's necklace.

The pirate had no idea how long they had been sat there but suddenly a song started playing in his head and he began whispering it to his son, they had found out around at around five weeks when their son wouldn't even sleep three hours straight that Killian's voice had a soothing effect on him.

"_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
more then anything, more then anything,"_

"_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."_

As he sang quietly he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the important moments about his son that he had been through. He thought about that wet and windy Saturday morning after he came back from dropping Henry off at Regina's, normally both he and Emma would take him and then head to Granny's for Breakfast but Emma hadn't been well for a week so Killian just left her in bed. Which is why he was surprised to find her waiting in the kitchen for him, fully dressed, even though she still looked a little green she was positively bouncing on her feet as she slid a plastic stick over to him. He was honestly worried that his face was going to split in two when the penny finally dropped.

He would deny it until his dying day but Killian stood slightly behind his wife when it came to telling her parents about the baby. Emma had made sure that her father wasn't armed when they sat them down to break the news but he still went to punch him, Killian had never run faster in his life. Emma just rolled her eyes and sat by her mother and said, 'Really Dad? We are married; did you think this was never gonna happen?' It took Charming a good three weeks to be able to look his son in law in the eye after that.

He remembered telling Henry that he was going to be a big brother to which he had jumped off of his seat, hugged them both while shouting 'Finally!'

When they told Neal and August the pair of them first burst out laughing and then sobered up enough to congratulate them with Neal adding, 'I hope you know how much I charge for babysitting.' 

_'I hope you never look back, but cha never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more then you take.'_

Then he remembered the day that the phone call had come. It was a day in the middle of the hottest summer that anyone could remember. He and Charming had been using the office fans to try and keep a balloon in the air when his cell phone started ringing, glancing at the screen and seeing Emma's name he assumed that his wife was calling to check up on them like she had three times that day alone. Since being forced by her husband and father to go on maternity leave Emma had called no less that eight times a day to remind them to do things that they had already done and to make sure that they hadn't killed each other. Placing the device to his ear he greeted her with his customary 'Hello Beautiful." While straining to catch the balloon with his fan as Charming had sent the opposite way he expected.

"Killian, it's time." Charming later said that he had never seen the colour drain out of someone's face as fast as it did from the pirates. Two minuets later and the two of them were racing down to the loft. Killian had his foot to the floor and Charming was on his own cell phone to Whale and on Killian's cell to Snow, having two conversations at once with a cell pressed to each side of his head.

It took about twenty minuets to get Emma into the car and to the hospital. Snow came barrelling out of nowhere with a wheelchair. Killian didn't want to think about where she got it from or who she might have tipped out of it.

Suddenly he was standing in the delivery room, wrapped head to toe in green scrubs on Emma's right hand side and she had his left hand gripped so tightly in hers he was worried he was going to need his hook again. From the stream of curse words spilling from her mouth there was also phrases along the lines of 'You did this to me!' and 'I swear to God I am going to kill you!' but less than an hour later and he was leaning over his wife and child and for the first time in his life Killian fell in love at first sight. He knew that he would move heaven and earth for this little version of himself and he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he helped create this little piece of perfect.

Half an hour later when the baby was wrapped in a soft blue blanket with a matching hat the doors of the side room opened and in came Snow, Charming and Henry. Killian could just make out August in the corridor before the doors closed and he made a note to thank Snow for calling Neal and August and getting them to bring Henry over. They all gathered around the bed where Emma lay, exhausted but thrilled and Killian was perched on the end with the bundle in his arms. When they arranged themselves so that they could all see the baby's tiny face Killian looked to his in laws and step son and said,

"We would like you to meet our son, Caleb Joseph Jones."

'_but More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.' _

Killian hummed as he finished the song and looked once more at his son who was finally sleeping in his arms, his arm still clutched tightly around the necklace his father wore. He was so distracted with looking over his son he didn't realise there was another person there.

"That was beautiful." Emma said gently from her position leaning against the door frame. Killian looked over to his wife who was staring at the baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry love, did I wake you?" he asked, standing now. Emma came over to stand by them.

"No, I woke up and you weren't there and then I heard you on the monitor." She told him as she lent her head against his arm and gazed down at their son. They stood there a little while longer until they were both about to fall asleep where they stood.

As Killian lent down to place Caleb back in his cot Emma reached between them to prise the baby's hand off of the necklace. Arm in arm they walked back to the door and stopped just inside of the room to look back at their baby before heading back to bed to try get some sleep before the madness that was their life began again.

**A/N – well there we are you beautiful people! I hope you all got what you wanted out of this story and once again I say thank you for the amazing support on this! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Fin**

**x**


End file.
